The Eyes of Death
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto one night before the big battle of waves. Naruto encounter a being like no other he ever face this person offer him a new power but there a price? NarutoXFemale Haku
1. Chapter 1

**The eyes of Death**

**Plot-Naruto one night before the big battle of waves. Naruto encounter a being like no other he ever face this person offer him a new power but there a price?**

**Chapter One-The Night to died for Born to killed part 1**

**Land of Waves Forest**

One day away from the big show down for Tazuna to compete the bridge for everyone in waves. This was going to be great but their still one problem Zabuza was still alive. Out there somewhere but Naruto wasn't afraid nor he was he worry about it, he knew if Zabuza came back he would be ready but still. Naruto still had his worries about everyone else.

To them he was weak like a child, and he hated that he wants to prove to everyone he was strong brave and unstoppable.

Naruto wonder through out the forest he soon stop when he picked up the strange of something rotting, he didn't know what it was but it really was a bad smell indeed something dead was near very near.

Naruto eyed around to his left and right yet he didn't see anyone there at all, but then he saw a huge shadow of a person near a tree. Naruto walked slowly to the tree and saw it was a man or a dead body the smell on the body was bad really bad. The man hold a very large knife for his weapon his clothed was old and torn wearing a jacket and pants his face was cover wearing a mask.

His eyes were red as blood. "Hey are you ok mister?" Naruto asked the man but the man didn't move at all but when Naruto reach his left hand to his mask. The man body move as the young back away far away quickly as the man was wounded heavenly wounded his chest had stabbed wounds.

The man turned his head looking at the scared ninja the mask man, looked into Naruto crystal blue eyes and saw there was hope and life in them. Unlike his evil dark bloody eyes, the man then dropped his machete knife weapon and point at Naruto. With his right hand and telling him to come to him.

But Naruto was afraid of the man but he shook off the fear and walked over to the man slowly, when Naruto was right there in front of the mask man. The mask man grab Naruto by the head as he had a very tight grip on Naruto head, as Naruto scream out "Let me go, let me go!"

The mask man then gave Naruto something special as Naruto looked at the man right hand as he gave Naruto his machete knife weapon. He then let Naruto go then Naruto mind wonder why would he give him his weapon?

The mask man got up and took off his mask as he shown Naruto his horrifying face. The man face was like a zombie old and dead only his eyes looked young and well as the rest of his face looked dead. The man then put his mask back on his face then he just past out by falling to the ground hard, as the mask 

man body suddenly started to crack and slowly turn to dust as the wind blew his ashes into the air leaving only the clothed and mask behind as Naruto wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

He just grab the Hockey Mask and Machete knife and left the area as Naruto heard a very creepy noise in his mind.

"_**Chu-Chu-Chu-Ha-Ha- Ha"**_

Once Naruto return to Tazuna house he didn't tell anyone about him and the strange man as Kakashi felt Naruto charka it was more…powerful now? Kakashi didn't ask why Naruto has a machete or a mask with him.

Naruto just went to sleep that night hopping that event that happen was just a dream. As he fell into dream land Naruto was given nightmare and not peaceful dreams. Naruto open his eyes to find himself in another world a strange place he was in what seem to be a lake, when he looked at himself he saw a mirror he picked it up and gasp in horror for what form he had take.

Naruto drop the mirror as it smash into pieces then Naruto heard a scary laugh coming from nowhere, as he turned around looking for the person who was laughing. For the form Naruto has taken was the form of the mask man he meet but only Naruto still had his blonde spiky hair but his hair was much longer as his eyes were deep dark red like the mask man.

Walking around the strange area, Naruto looking from a far saw a huge lake, knowing he was somewhere with a lake he soon stop when he heard that damn laugh.

Holding on to his machete real tight, Naruto make his way through the dead forest as he wind blew cold hard on his skin, he soon found a old hut he enter it and found a small room. Once he open the door of the room Naruto was horrific for what he saw a shit lord of dead bodies all cut up most of them were hang, cut down the middle and most of their necks were snap and many were naked men, women and old people but none were any children. Which Naruto was happy about for some reason?

Then the same evil laugh was heard again, when Naruto turned around he saw a man wearing a red and green shirt wearing a brown hat on his head. His right he wore a glove with claws on the fingers his skin was red and burn as his eyes were green but they soon change to red like Naruto but redder.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA." The man laugh as Naruto some reason grew anger toward the man "So your body tried after all these years and now. You got a new body pretty smart move for a brainless idiot."

Naruto didn't say anything only stare with anger eyes "Remember this is the dream world I rule this world HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Then suddenly the world around Naruto and the man suddenly started to swift as Naruto mind couldn't take it anymore as Naruto scream out in an inhuman roar. Then in a flash Naruto woke up with his human eyes for Naruto was breathing hard and heavy he was sweating like bullet for no reason. It wasn't hot at all the air was cold and cool.

Naruto rose up looked around the man he saw Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all were sleeping peacefully in their dreams, but why was his dream fill with nightmares now? Was it because of the strange mask man giving him his mask and weapon? Or was it something else Naruto wasn't really sure at all but he did felt more powerful now but his heart was in fear for some strange reason for the first time in his life.

Naruto was really, really afraid to go back to sleep the dream or the nightmare gave him a thrill ride alright but still he needed some sleep so he went back to sleep. Closing his eyes going back to dream land but this time the dream was peaceful.

Sakura open her jade green eyes and thought to herself "_Why is Naruto sweating?"_

Kakashi thought to himself while having his eyes closes _"So something did happen out in that forest?"_

The sound of the burn man laugh haunt Naruto mind through his dreams but then there was one sound one voice that kept Naruto soul and mind calm.

"_Mommy loves you, you're my special, special boy don't worry mommy here for Naruto she'll make all better for you." _The voice of a kind woman haunted his dreams making his soul at peace as he grew a smiled on his face.

"Mommy." Naruto spoke in a childish voice.

**Inside Naruto Nightmare**

"So old Voorhees decide to be reborn as a ninja huh? Well if he thinks this world I send him too he will peace I will make sure his new life is hell." The nightmare king laugh out loud as inside Naruto soul behind a large gate a pair of beautiful red eyes open up.

"_**So this dream demon think he can haunt my boy? I think don't so demon." **_A demonic voice of a woman spoke as her eyes glow blight red.

**Next Morning**

Naruto slowly open his eyes he rose up slowly putting his left hand on his face feeling sick and tried. Bags were under his eyes he haven't had a good night. Then there was a noise of Tsunami screaming, Naruto grab his machete and walked slowly to the stairs without making a sound of his footsteps.

At the stairs, Naruto over hear Tsunami talking to two men.

"I'll do anything just let my son alone!" She bag the two men

"Anything huh?" Then Naruto heard one of the men chuckle then the sound Tsunami gasp and then the sound of her being pin down on the table in the kitchen. Naruto slowly walked down the stairs he follow them to the kitchen, there Naruto saw the two men carrying swords were ripping Tsunami clothed off having her on the table in. The kitchen as Inari was there in the living room tie up with a rag covering his mouth.

When he saw Naruto he try to tell him what was going on but Naruto put his left hand pointing finger to his lips, telling Inari to be quiet and watch was going on. Watching the swordsmen about to do the unthinkable something inside Naruto heart told him to wait for the right moment.

As the two swordsmen were Gato bodyguards as Waraji grab Tsunami big d-cup breasts and suck on them as she moan out loud, as Zouri was enjoying watching his friend.

"Hey Waraji I'll gonna go and killed the kid ok make sure you save her up for me I want some too man."

"Sure thing." Waraji chuckle and went down to Tsunami and start eating her out. Naruto hide somewhere in the house as Zouri looked at Inari "How does it feels to be weak and hearing my mom get rape kid? Huh you can't do anything without your mommy huh? Can ya heard that whore moan for a good fuck hahaha time to finish you kid."

Zouri took out his sword and was about to killed Inari with out slash but then Zouri felt something was ram inside his back as he looked behind him he saw Naruto right behind with his ram inside Zouri back. Right there holding on to his spine.

"Gahhhhhh." Was the only thing Zouri could say as Naruto rip out his spine in one pulled as Inari close his eyes having blood on his face. He never seen Naruto so calm so cool so…violent.

As for Waraji he make Tsunami came when he ate her out then he took off his pants and was about to thrust his cock inside the beautiful Tsunami womb. As she beg him not to do but he didn't listen as he was about to do it but then.

Blood came over Tsunade face as she scream in terror as Waraji chest had a machete through him, he didn't looked back who stab him. Only he just froze there in shock looking at the machete inside his chest.

"What…the…hell…I was…so…close…to fuck…this milf….fuck." Those were his last words as Naruto rip out the machete from his chest to his face as his head was spilt in two.

Blood was everywhere in the kitchen then Tsunami saw it was Naruto who saved her and Inari. She then hugged Naruto very tight thanking him for everything. Naruto looked at Tsunami as she had blood on her face but suddenly Naruto just kiss her on the lips and broke the kiss.

"Naruto." Tsunami said with a blush

"Inari is safe you and him stand here." Naruto spoke in a serious tone as he left the house holding his machete as he walked to the bridge to help his friends.

**The Great Bridge **

Naruto arrived to see Sasuke was on the ground dead, Naruto went over to his body and looked at it and said to Sakura who was crying on Sasuke body.

"He not dead Sakura-chan."

"Huh he not?"

"He in a dead like state he'll wake up soon." Naruto walked off to where Kakashi was when he arrived where Kakashi was he found that Zabuza was protected by Haku giving her own life for Zabuza. Looking down at Haku dead body something in Naruto mind went off.

He remember Haku, she being a kind person only wanted to make the people she care about being happy. But looking at her body Naruto looked at Zabuza was wounded.

"How you let it happen?"

"Haku gave her for me she was a tool to me but I still don't know why she did that for me?" Zabuza sighs while shook his head.

"Naruto what happen to you got blood over all you?" Kakashi asked

"I woke up with trouble." Naruto said while walking over to Zabuza to see how wounded he was.

Then a voice spoke "I see you still haven't killed the bridge builder Zabuza and that girly boy is died which is good for me!" Naruto turn to his left to see Gato with a large number of his bodyguards.

"You…must be the big boss?" Naruto asked

"Yeah that right kid. But that Haku bitch is dead and you are too Zabuza we'll killed all over of you right here right now." Gato said as he kicked Haku body.

"Why you little piece of shit!" Zabuza growl at Gato

"Zabuza let me show you what I can do." Naruto said while walking to Gato and his men.

"Kid your mad you can't…handle that…many." Zabuza was deeply shock as he watch Naruto slaughter Gato men like cows in a slaugher machine. It was too inhuman how he killed them all as Kakashi was deeply shock to see his student can kill in such a way with one weapon let alone with his bare hands.

Kakashi pull down his mask to throw up as Naruto just slash a man down below showing what your inside of a male looks like if you cut it up as Zabuza just watch with a chuckle.

"Your kid is a born killer Kakashi." Zabuza said as Kakashi pull his mask back on "I had no idea Naruto was like this…at all."

After slaughtering the 49 men leaving only Gato left alive, Gato got on his knees begging for Naruto to stop but begging was not going to get him to let Naruto to let him go.

"Please let me go please let me go I promise I won't harm this village ever again." Gato said while begging for his life.

"You promise?"

"Oh God yes on my soul I promise." Gato said

Naruto turn his behind as Gato sighs with joy but as Naruto had his back turn, Gato took out a handgun.

"Kid look out!" Zabuza yelled but it was too late Naruto turn around and was shot in the head by Gato handgun, Kakashi and Zabuza sighs for Naruto.

As Gato laugh out loud, Naruto open his eyes as they transform to dark blood red. Naruto quickly grab his machete and slash off Gato right arm.

"Ahhhhh fucking hell my arm!!" Gato curse

"You said on your soul? You broke that and now I will…break you." Naruto spoke

Naruto cut off Gato left arm, as Gato laid there on the ground armless screaming in pain as Sasuke up and saw Sakura face turn white as a ghost as he didn't understand why she looked so afraid. But Sasuke should never have looked at her way for what horror he about to see.

Naruto torn off Gato legs in one pulled, beating the living shit out of him with each punch was a power hit as Naruto punch and punch and punch again and again and again his fist were bloody as fuck. After the seventh punch you could see a piece of Gato brain on Naruto left hand.

Gato was dead the moment Naruto first hit him with his punches. When he was done you couldn't even tell was it Gato at all.

Naruto breath heavy as Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as he thought he saw a spirit hovering over Naruto.

"_**CHU-CHU-CHU-HA-HA-HA"**_ Went through Naruto mind he then finally calm down he walked back over to Haku dead body. He grab her body and walked off to somewhere in the forest as Zabuza nor Team seven dare to follow Naruto for what he did to Gato.

Sakura cover her mouth trying to hold in trying to throw up as Sasuke was puking over the bridge.

"We were lucky Naruto was on our team." Sasuke said while throwing up

"Yeah I never seen Naruto…this anger he was so evil so violent?" Kakashi said with a very shocking voice.

"The boy had these of redrum." Zabuza said "Kakashi that kid he a born killer."

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked for miles far away from the village he soon stopped when he put Haku body down resting it on a tree.

Naruto then summon the spirit which was possessing him as the mask killer appeared before it.

"I thank you for giving me your strength but is there anything you can do for Haku-chan?"

The mask killer was silence he looked at Haku and grabbed her head giving her some of Naruto life force into her being as Haku gasp for air. The killer spirit disappears soon after that.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Haku spoke in a weak voice "What happen?"

"It ok Haku-chan you been a sleep that all your ok now, let go home." Naruto carry Haku in his arms as she felt asleep in her hero arms as she smiled.

For what new thing are now about to happen, why did Jason picked Naruto as his new body why is Freddy here. And are their many killer out there now in Naruto world and how did this happen all will be clear in the next chapter.

**Born to Killed part 2**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as many of our ninja's won't be having anymore good dream after the mission waves as the nightmare are just beginning.**

**Which you wants to see appear next's?**

Michael Myers

Sadako aka Ms. Ring from Ringu

Leatherface

Jigsaw aka John Krammer

Ghostface from Scream

Ash William (He a hero from Evil Dead and he kicked so much ass!)

Chucky and Tiffany from Child Play

The Creeper from Jeepers Creeper

Pinhead aka Mr. Pain from Hellriser

Pyramid head and Demon Nurse from Silent Hill


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eyes of Death**

**I don't anyone**

**Chapter Two-Born to killed part 2**

After Naruto slaughter Gato and his men, Team seven was leaving the village hidden in the mist as with them Haku and Zabuza was leaving also. Zabuza wore the same clothed he wore at the bridge fight but there was clean and new as for Haku. She wore dark blue shirt wearing black pants wearing her mist mask over her face. As Naruto wore his Hockey Mask, having his machete on his back inside it case.

Everyone was quiet not a soul was making noise nor talking as Naruto was up head of the group walking pretty fast then he normally do. Something about Naruto was change his body seem more healthy and stronger; Haku had her left arm wrap around his right arm as the two couple walked together. Zabuza didn't mind at all Naruto shown he a good match for Haku brave strong and more violent then Zabuza.

But then Kakashi broke the silence "Ok someone talk this is getting real old."

"I agreed copy ninja." Zabuza agreed with Kakashi "Hey kid that was a good show you put on back there."

"Thanks." Naruto said in a I don't care tone.

"So you're going to do now Copy ninja?" Zabuza asked Kakashi

"Well tell lord Hokage about what happen, but I'll leave out Naruto doing the slaughter for us but that mission was competed and everything went ok." Kakashi smiled under his mask as Naruto nod his head.

"Good plan sensei, so Naruto what with that mask?" Sasuke asked

"It's a…gift from a friend." He said with a chuckle

**Konoha that night**

Naruto was on the rooftop of his apartment as Haku and Zabuza had to stay at a hotel for a few until, Sarutobi can give them a house of their own. Naruto summon the spirit of the killer who chose his body to be his.

As Jason Voorhees beside Naruto the boy asked the mask psychopath a question.

"Alright big guy why did you pick me to be your new body? And what the hell up with that guy in that wield looking shirt with claws?" He asked Jason.

But Jason just said** "Hmm."**

"Is that all you can said hmm?"

Jason nod his head "Well that going to help ok write it down then?" Naruto took out a piece of paper and a pen as Jason wrote down in his words.

"**So he wouldn't find me.**

"Who he?"

"**His Freddy and I hate him; he the nightmare king and he brought me here to die.**

"Ok so he the boogiemen right?" Jason shook his head

"**No he's just a demon who an ass.**

Naruto at Jason comment "Ok why pick me?"

"**You're just like me your childhood was hell so I pick you.**

"How you never met me?"

"**Oh I have.**

"When where then?"

"**When you just were five year old, you got lost in the woods I found you and brought you back but you could have forgotten you bump your head and watch you over the years in the dark. I been watching you Uzumaki Naruto for a very long time kid my body started to rot I put my spirit inside your soul.**

"So why now out of all these years why now?"

"**Because your 13 I drown when I was 13 like you and I thought I die but I didn't when I turn 13 that when hell started for me.**

"Ok are there anymore people or demons I have to wait for like this Freddy guy?" Jason nodded "Oh just great more problem I can't sleep well at night because of that guy. But there was this nice voice who is that?"

"**That our mommy**

"That our mommy huh?"

"**Yes didn't you hear two women talking to you in your sleep?**

"Yeah…I did so my…mother she still watching over me?"

"**Yeah so is my mother also since you are me now.**

"Yeah your right I guess?"

"**Beware of other killers like Freddy some have magic not from our world, and also close your heart to those around you.**

"Why?"

"**Freddy will use that and twist it up and make it your fear. He does that a lot believe me it works.**

"Ok then I'll try."

"**Don't try do it!**

Jason spirit fade away back inside Naruto soul as the young ninja sighs that night thinking and hopping everything will turn out better or now.

**Next day**

Kakashi was walking down the street and overheard the sound of Naruto train like always. But when Kakashi peek over to see Naruto was fighting Sasuke. Swing his machete at Sasuke as the young Uchiha was ducking and driving left and right.

"Good, good Sasuke." Naruto said

"I thought it would be good training with you Naruto but I think your getting a bit too serious." The Uchiha sweat dropped as Naruto laugh.

"Ok you two enough training for today." Kakashi said while watching the two. "Today is Saturday there no mission and everyone going to the movies tonight."

"When?" The two asked at the same time.

"Um at nine why?"

"Just asking." They said

"Well ok then try not kill one another ok." Kakashi chuckle

"Kakashi I'm not going I'm a bit busy for tonight." Naruto said

"Aww really well Haku and Zabuza was going I thought you want to go also?" Kakashi sighs

"Sorry I just got something to do first then maybe I'll show up before the movie start." Naruto proof away as Sasuke sighs and said "I think that mask has gotten to his head, Kakashi."

"Really?"

**Elsewhere in the dream world**

Freddy watch Naruto from a small black orb. Seeing Naruto was having everything good easy for now, Freddy thought of something that might put up a good challenge for Jason/Naruto he wanted to see if Naruto body can heal just as fast does Jason body heals.

Freddy took out a small little puppet wearing a small black rain coat. As the puppet face was white as for it arms it was small knifes and a hook. Freddy use his magic on the puppet bringing it to life and send it away to Naruto world, and order to it test Naruto healing abilities.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto came back home after training his ass off night came. Naruto was dead tried and needed some sleep he lay down on his bed and went to sleep. Under Naruto bed the little small puppet known as Blade sneak in Naruto room by the opening window, now that Naruto was a sleep he looked up at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully.

Watching each move Naruto was making he study how Naruto was sleep seeing if he really was a sleep. Blade crawl on Naruto covers to get on top of the bed, Blade stab his left hand the knife hand inside Naruto right leg but Naruto didn't feel a thing as when Blade took off his knife the wound healed the moment he took the knife out.

Freddy was watching and found this very interesting this new body had quicker self recover then Jason old body. This body was going to be a problem to kill for sure. Freddy thought of something to killed him for sure but he thought it wouldn't work. For now until he find the right killer to do the job, he told Blade to stay and study Naruto actions and study if he has a weak point.

Blade understood his orders and did them but first Freddy told him to stab Naruto in the right eye for fun. And which Blade did alright.

"AGHHHHHHH!!" Naruto scream as he got one of hell a wake up call for sure.

Naruto grab Blade and toss him to the wall of his room as Naruto right eye healed alright quicker then Freddy thought indeed, Naruto was going to be a bitch to killed.

"Gahhhh what the fuck!" Naruto said while looking down at Blade who got up and looked at him.

"Huh who are you?"

Blade bow his head and looked back up at Naruto _**"CHU-CHU-CHU-HA-HA-HA." **_Went through Naruto mind.

"Are you my puppet?" He asked Blade as Blade nod his head, Naruto grab Blade with his right hand picking the puppet.

"You're strange looking one?" Naruto study Blade size and his weapons. Then Naruto looked at the clock it was 9 o clock, he was late he suppose to show up before nine but now it was too. For now Naruto 

decide he will stay at home with Blade he didn't really trust this little puppet at all after all he did stab Naruto in the eye.

**Hours later at the movies**

"Well the ending caught me off guard." Kakashi said while walking out with Anko, Guy, Zabuza, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura, Haku.

"Yeah who would have thought it was really the boyfriend in the end." Ino spoke

"Well in the start of the movie you thought it was so the movie make you think it wasn't him." Sasuke said in a smart tone

"Wow Sasuke you were really into the movie huh?" Ino said with a smiled

"Yeah I was…it…was fun." Sasuke smirk "Later." Sasuke proof smoke away

Ino blush "Sasuke so cool." Sakura just smirk at her best friend "Yeah he is."

"I see your not drooling over Sasuke, Sakura got something else on your mind?"

"Yeah I do…it Naruto he didn't show up?"

"Naruto have some business to finish up." Kakashi said

"Really?"

"Yeah it seem every since waves he been wearing that Hockey every time I see him. It strange to tell you the true I'm getting worry about him."

**Elsewhere in Naruto mind**

The demon of his soul aka Kyuubi the nine tailed fox was watching, seeing how he was attack in his sleep by a puppet who can have kill him but didn't. If Freddy was going to play some games with Naruto then why the hell not play back with style.

As four black cards appear before Kyuubi giant red eyes as on the cards were four names and four titles.

The first was The Chariot as the name on the bottom of the card was Ash Williams, the second card was Judgement and the name below John Krammer. The third card was Justice the name below the card Pyramid Head and the final card was Death the name below, Michael Myers.

"_**Now which one of you four will be the guardian of my spawn?" **_Kyuubi glare at the cards as they glow with the powers of the killers/Hero's in the cards, as each one of them can prove to be a good guardian a good thinker and one with super strength. It was so hard choice which ones would go first but Kyuubi make up her mind, she'll wait for Freddy to make the next move.

**With Freddy**

"Hmm if I can't attack him for the time being then I'll just have fun with his friend starting with the little Ms. Piggy HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Freddy snap his finger as a being in the shadows behind was teleported to Naruto world.

**Ino home**

When arrived she found a letter on the front of the flower shop.

_Ino gone for three weeks, on a mission be back soon as I can_

_Love your father Inoichi Yamanaka_

Ino sweat dropped and sighs "You're gone for the week when I'm having fun why do you always do this dad."

Ino locked up the store and went up stairs to her bedroom, she rest down on her bed. As she soon went to asleep but after a few hours, there was a call it was four in the morning. Ino yawn and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She spoke in a sleepy voice

"_Hello Ino what your favorite scary movie?"_

Ino laugh and said "Who is this it four in the morning damn it."

"_What your favorite scary movie?"_

"Scream." Ino said in a tried voice "Who are you leave me alone goodbye."

"_Don't hang up on me your fucking bitch or I'll gut you like the fucking piggy you are._" Ino eyes widen in fear.

"Your just messing with me you damn copy cat." Ino yelled at the caller on the phone

"_Listen well little Ms. Piggy if you try to leave your home. I'll kill you I'm outside waiting for you."_

Ino peek out her window and saw a man wearing a cloth clothed wearing the Ghostface mask from the movie she saw.

'_It can't be it can't be real oh no I'm dead." _Ino got real scared

"_Listen well Pig, here how the game goes if you can survive that is." _The caller laugh _"You can't leave your home, or else I'll get ya you can't call your friends you can only call the people who mostly you don't call."_

The caller hang up as Ino crawl under her covers, with tears coming down her face "Who should I call? I don't…I know everybody as my friend and I call everyone…but Naruto and Sasuke never pick up my calls?" Ino was really scared fear was in her heart beating quick and fast her heart was in deep fear.

She was going to die she was too young to die so she did the best thing she thought was right.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring!_

"_Hello?_"

"Naruto it that you?"

"_Yeah why?"_

"Could you come back my house."

"_Why something up?"_

"Yeah I need your help, everyone asleep and I thought of you."

"_Ino are you ok you sound scared?"_

"Um…I'm ok Naruto-kun would you please over here pretty please I need your help I really do."

Naruto was silence for a moment she never called him Naruto-kun something was wrong he can tell in Ino voice she was scared but for what reason? Having a gut feeling the same person who send Blade might be making trouble for Ino.

"_Ok Ino I'm on my way just stay there ok."_

"Thank you…Naruto-kun pleases hurry."

Jason spirit come out from Naruto body telling it was a big trap by Freddy, Naruto had a feeling it was a trip but he had to save Ino, she may had feelings for Sasuke. But Naruto had a crush on Ino when he was four before he did like Sakura.

Taking his knife and machete, Blade follows Naruto by jumping on Naruto back. As he leaves his house he closes the door behind him and walked over to Ino place. Once he arrived at Ino house, he knot on the door on the side of her house as he spoke "Hey Ino it me Naruto open up."

The door was unlock as Ino peek her to see who was that the door it was indeed Naruto with Blade sitting on his head as Naruto lift his Hockey mask showing his face to Ino.

Ino suddenly out of nowhere hug Naruto real tight as she was crying she was wearing a large dark blue shirt. "Ino was wrong why are you crying?" He asked her as Ino looked at him "There some psycho call me said he going to gut me up if call for help. So I call you Naruto I had your number I know I wasn't really nice to you but Naruto I really need your help…I don't want to die."

Naruto got tick off hearing this "Ino I promise I won't let anyone harm you or anyone else come on let go. Maybe you can stay at Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei." But Ino shook her head still crying.

"Who then?" He frown then Ino looked deeply into Naruto blue eyes "You Naruto-kun. I want to stay with you."

"No Ino you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it not safe to hang out with me." Ino frown even more "I know Zabuza and Haku-chan you'll be safe with them trust me I know so."

"You sure?" Ino asked the ninja as Naruto nod his head as he put his mask down on his face as he and Ino walked together to Haku and Zabuza hotel as Ino didn't let go of Naruto hand that night.

After he drop Ino off, Naruto went back to Ino and found the place was destroy as someone went through her clothed and her stuff finding a load of hentai manga most were yoai and yuri books. But then Naruto pick up a strong smell in the air went he turn around, he saw a tall man he looked human for his appears he carrying a shotgun with his left hand. As his right hand was gone but in it place a chainsaw, so Naruto asked the man.

"Did you attack this place?"

"No kid to tell you the true I don't remember anything I woke up on the ground outside and I saw you here in this house so who are you kid?" The man with black short hair asked Naruto.

"Name Uzumaki Naruto I am the reincarnate of Jason Voorhees and you are?" The man sweat dropped at Naruto words.

"Name Ash William and if you got a demon problem I'm more then happier to help you kid."

"What do you know about serial killers talking on the phone?" He asked Ash

"Well those types are the ones who loved to play games with their prey before they kill them." Ash scratches the back of his hair.

"I see very well then let play his little game then." Naruto said as he walked back home as Ash follow him as Blade stare at Ash as Ash looked back at Blade and said "Watch it little guy last time I puppet mess with me he kiss my broomstick." Ash smiled as Blade sweat dropped and nod his head.

Ino was safe from harms way which Naruto was happy about, knowing Freddy was now trying pick off Naruto friends to get to him. He was never really friends with Ino but yet she was on the list, meaning everyone in the village was a target.

Naruto had a feeling he going to be needing some back up real soon but lucky for him Kyuubi, she already plans ahead. As she already send Ash as his bodyguard as now she send wisdom to Naruto she hopes John wisdom would help Naruto. Since John was a man of many words, and also of many games and twist and turns this should be fun for both her and Freddy to see who getting better at this little game who was better then the other. As for now Kyuubi seems to have the upper hand or the upper claw.

**Next Time-The Game has just Begun **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter Ghostface is out in the village waiting to attack Ino but she lucky to have Naruto on her side. Pyramid head will show up and, Michael will show up during the Chunin exams but later. The rest of the Puppets from Puppet Master will show up with Sasori.**

**Creeper will show up much later as a Hunter for Freddy to go after Naruto and the other killers/Hero's.**

**Also Jigsaw will be a very great helper for Anko and Ibiki to get answer out of people in his own special way. Either having a new talk with him face to face or chose to be in one of his games.**

**Other Killers to appear later on**

**Pennywise aka IT (He fears on children fear like Freddy)**

**Matilda Dixon from Darkness Falls aka The Tooth Fairly (This should be fun to have Konohamaru and his friends in this fun arc)**

**The (Jin) Din from Wishmaster (Be careful what you wish for…Sasuke….Hinata…Orochimaru it comes with a deadly price)**

**Pinhead from Hellrisers**

**Pairing-**

**NarutoXHakuXInoXDemon NurseXSadakoXSakura**


	3. Happy Friday the 13th

_**Don't own Naruto **_

**_Hey sorry everyone I haven't updating this story in awhile, just waiting around for new things to uses in this story anyway sorry to keep everyone waiting. I seen the new Friday the 13th movie and I enjoy it very much and plan using the new look for Jason in my other Naruto/Jason Stories._**

**_Now...to answer everyone else question from the last chapter._**

_Naruto being the ANCESTOUR OF TOULON?_

Naruto will meet the spirit of Toulon there Naruto will have the rest of the other puppets like Blade. Sasori will help Naruto keep the puppets in top shape.

_Will Ash William use the book of the dead to revive Minato and Kushina?_

Well not sure really Minato soul was eaten by a Death God and Kushina is nowhere to found not sure if she truly alive or not? But yeah Kushina is dead in this story and will be revive but later on.

_Will Naruto have lemon with any of the girls that I have selected and will the lemon happen in the Chunin Exams or later on?_

Well since you ask so nicely...yes Naruto will have a lemon the girl's you picked the first to bang on his list are....Haku and Ino....and many others.

_Will Naruto fight the Creeper alone or will Jason help him or any other ninja's or killers?_

Well Naruto is now Jason reborn so Naruto can pretty much handle anything in his way.

_Will anyone died during the Chunin Exams because of Pyramid Head rape attack aka Killing them with his huge sword?! XD_

Hmm? Never really thought of that heh well you never know until you see it to believe it heh.

Anyway if got any more question will free to PM sorry about not being a chapter one FRIDAY THE 13TH sorry guys maybe next time see ya!

Happy Friday The 13th.


	4. Chapter 3

**Eyes of Death**

**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13th or any other Horror icon**

Chapter Three-**The Games has just Begun**

The very next morning:

Naruto awaken to find himself in his bedroom of his apartment. Naruto rose up, only see that Ash, Naruto's new friend, had disappeared somewhere. He must have left while Naruto was asleep. It was morning.

Naruto felt weak and pissed off. The other night some wannabe killer tried to murder or toy with Ino's mind. Naruto admitted that he did like Ino a lot. She cute and one of the girls that could be his type, but when some guy messed with her, hell would break loose when you toyed with one of Naruto's friends.

Naruto grabbed his phone from his desk near him. He dialed the number to Haku and Zabuza's apartment that the two were staying at. He wanted to know if Ino was alright and how was everything going on there.

"_Hello, this is Haku. Who is this I'm speaking with?" _Haku asked over the phone.

"Hey, Haku-chan. It's me, Naruto-kun. Just wanted to know how everything's going on with you girls."

"_Everything's fine, Naruto-kun. Ino was a bit nervous about something, but Zabuza-san was there to protect us. However, we did have a strange call last night. There was nobody there but someone was breathing heavy." _

Naruto's eyes dimmed down only a little for moment "Well, I'm glad my girls are alright. I'll see you girls later. I love you, Haku. Bye." Naruto hung up. On the other side of the line, a blushing Haku was smiling about what Naruto told her.

Ino walked out from the shower wearing a towel her long blonde dripped with water.

"Who was that called, Haku?" Ino asked.

"Naruto-kun. He just called to check on us." Haku giggled. "We'll see him later on today."

Ino smiled. "Naruto-kun…hey, Haku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it, Ino-chan?" Haku wondered what Ino wanted to know.

"You and Naruto are pretty close. I mean, you must have shared a lot of things, right?" Ino looked nervous. She looked around the large bedroom of their apartment.

"Naruto is my boyfriend. He saved my life. He's a kind and sweet person." Haku said as Ino frowned. Ino's thoughts were: _'It's too late now.'_

"You're lucky, Haku. You have a boyfriend who's kind and sweet. I always wanted one." Ino sighed.

"Don't worry, Ino. I'm sure you'll find yours. Besides, Naruto-kun told me he'd like you too." Haku giggled while Ino's frown became a smile.

Ino's mind suddenly started to ache in pain for a moment. "Ino, what's wrong?" Haku asked.

"Oh my head! Damn, what a bad time to start a day." Ino was in pain, feeling veins pump through her mind and raw chakra being released from her mind. It caused her pain.

Unknown to her, outside the apartment, a powerful quake happened that rumbled the earth. For only a short time before it stopped, Ino's headache went away and everything returned to normal _'This sucks.' _Ino thought to herself.

**Elsewhere:**

"What are you doing here in Ino's home?" Naruto asked Ash William, the hero of 'Evil Dead.'

"Searching for something, kid," Ash said while he searched the kitchen of Ino's house.

"And that would be?" Naruto asked the hero.

"This!" Ash said, drawing out an ugly looking book from a hidden floor under the house.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked Ash. Ash smirked while looking at the book. "Well, it's the book of the dead; able to bring the dead back to life and other screwy stuff this bad boy got."

"That's some bad Mojo." Naruto pointed at the book. "Hey, it can bring back the dead, right?"

"Yeah, why? Have someone in mind?" Ash raised an eyebrow, wondering what Naruto had in mind.

"No, just asking. It would be freaky to see someone being bought back. What else can it do?" Naruto asked Ash.

"Besides that, it can summon or banish any being of good or evil to who knows where." Ash informed Naruto as the young boy stared at the man.

"Yeah right," Naruto chuckled.

"Look who's talking! You have a spirit of a killer inside you, and you don't believe what this book can do?" Ash gave Naruto a glare as the boy glared back at Ash.

"No, I do believe this world is strange enough even for me. I don't want anymore trouble then I got now. I got two girlfriends; one sweet and kind as a flower and the other is a flower but since that other night, I think Ino gonna be on the edge for awhile." Naruto told Ash.

A new voice spoke, "I believe I can solve to your problem."

Ash and Naruto looked around for the unknown voice that spoke to them.

"Use the book." The voice said. "I believe it will summon my form."

Naruto look at Ash open the book of the dead and spoke only a few words. A small portal was opened. The portal shined a bright white light. When the light die down, there standing before them was an old man around his 50's. His eyes were blue color and his hair was gray/blonde. He wore a red robe.

"Who are you?" Naruto and Ash asked.

"You may call me John. My name is John Kramer. I am here to help this young boy," John said.

"By whom and why may I, John?" Naruto asked John.

"The red lady asked of me while I was dying if I would I like to have a second chance. I agreed and took the offer. So, here I am." John explained his reason being here.

"The fox brought you here to help me with what?" Naruto asked John.

"I can understand where you're coming from, Naruto. I believe with my help, your village can be, let's say, in a better state then it already is now." John told Naruto.

"Question," Ash spoke.

"Yes?" John said.

"Are you a serial killer or a hero fighting evil for the sake of mankind?" Ash asked John.

"Never killed anyone in my life. The choice was theirs to live or die. Make your choice. My work was to make mankind better by putting people in a task of games to see if they are worthy of surviving in my games. The human body is such wonderful thing." John let out a small chuckle after he coughed for a moment.

"Tell me more," Naruto said.

"Every life is important, no matter how evil how cruel that soul maybe. Everyone deserves a second chance at life. Every life is important. Do you know when you kill a person, you feel as if you're going to hell for it?" John asked Naruto and Ash.

"Tsk, killing demons get my wings in Heaven." Ash smirked.

"That maybe true. But killing a human, ending the life of a human being is something most unforgivable no matter what the reason is. You have destroyed that bloodline. You have killed not only person, but the children of that person's the future bloodline. Killing one person is killing hundreds or even thousands. One person could easily have a thousand people in the future that have his or her blood. I'm not a killer. I am a helper. I help people be put on the path of justice and a good life. People may call me a killer and a psychopath, but I do what I have to insure that everyone in the world sees my message." John smiled, explaining more of his reasons and what he had done before he died and his so call rebirth, thanks to Kyuubi.

"I know a perfect spot for you, John." Naruto smiled.

"A spot for me so soon oh my I wonder what this could be?" John laughed weakly.

Naruto took Ash and John to meet Sarutobi, the third Hokage and current leader of the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto explained to Sarutobi that Ash William was a good friend. They met just not too long ago. As for John Kramer, Naruto told Sarutobi that John was maybe 50 years old, but John had skills and ways to make people talk and he could help Anko and Ibiki with a few things.

The Chunin exams' first exams would start later in the month of July, giving Naruto four days before the Chunin exams started. But right now, it didn't matter to Naruto. He had time on his side. Naruto kept the '_Necronomicon ex-Mortis the book of the dead'_ in safe keeping. He left it at his apartment in a hidden spot.

But something told Naruto he should have kept the book with him at all times. Blade wasn't with Naruto today. Where that little puppet went to, even Naruto didn't know.

**Naruto's Apartment:**

Blade found the book of the dead. To Freddie's delight, Blade the puppet grabbed the book of the dead and opened its pages and looked at it. Freddie's voice spoke through Blade's mind. Freddy told the Puppet he did a good job, but suddenly, Blade the puppet's body suddenly froze.

Blade fell to the ground lifeless as Freddie's laugh echoed through Naruto's apartment.

**Naruto's soul:**

"Ha-ha-ha-ha I'm back! I'm finally back Ha-ha-ha-ha now those little shit heads won't see what's coming for them. Look out, world! Freddie's back!" Freddy laughed and laugh again and again, but he quickly stop laughing he looked around his surroundings everything was dark and wet there was water on the ground.

The dream demon felt a hot heavy breath breathing down on him. Freddy sweat dropped. He really didn't want to turn around and see what was behind him. The dream demon turned around and saw Kyuubi in her demonic form, her eyes malice red filled with hatred.

"Aw, give me a break," Freddy said.

"**RAGHHHHHH!!!" **Kyuubi roared at the dream demon, Freddy was about to run for it but Kyuubi quickly grabbed Freddy by his legs using one of her tails. Freddy tried his best to crawl away using his right hand claw glove to hold some ground, but the claw glove broke and Freddy was dragged into the dark abyss of Kyuubi's cage.

As Freddie's scream was heard, Freddy was seen again. This time, his body was covered in spit and his hat was missing. Freddy turned around and gave Kyuubi the middle finger with his broken claw glove. "Hat please?" Freddy asked.

Kyuubi spit out Freddie's hat at his face. The dream demon put his infamous hat on his head.

"I couldn't have fucked up. I was sure the puppet was looking at warp and teleportation spells." Freddy didn't get it at all. He was sure as hell he spoke the right words.

"**What's wrong, worm? Read the wrong spell? Dream demon, please. You're such a low rank to me." **Kyuubi laughed at Freddy.

"Up yours, bitch!" Freddy yelled.

"**I could use a man of your skills. Demon, I can revive you if you do one little favor for me." **Kyuubi offered Freddy more then just a coming back or a new life. Freddy crossed his arms over his chest "What can you offer me, bitch?"

"**Well, pizza face, if you call me a bitch again, I can turn you into a shit eating worm frog." **

"Ha! Like you can do that! Do you know who I am, bitch? I am Freddy Krueger!" Freddy yelled.

"**Never heard of ya. Like I said, a low rank-demon. What can you do then?" **Kyuubi asked the dream demon.

"I can enter the dreams of children and people and kill them, but before that, I always love having my fun." Freddy smiled as he remembered his work.

"**What if I can give you more then just a rebirth into the human world?"**

"Humph! What can overgrow pussy like you can offer me?" Freddy stared at Kyuubi's eyes.

**Next Time-Kyuubi's Offer**

NarutoXHarem

Horror Icon on Naruto's side

**Jason Voorhees** (Friday the 13th), **Freddy** (Nightmare on Elm Street), **Tiffany and Chucky** (Child Play), **Samara Morgan** (The Ring) **Jigsaw aka John**(SAW) **Ash William** (Evil Dead) **The** **Puppet's** (Puppet Master) **Michael Myers** (Halloween) **Pyramid Head** (Silent Hill) **Predator**, **Van Hellsing**, **Eve**-Species, **Matilda Dixon**-Darkness Falls.

Evil side-

**Ghost Face**-Scream, **Dracula**-Van Hellsing(Maybe), **Zombies**, **Werewolf**, **Pumpkin head**-Pumpkin head, **Xenomorph**-Ailens, **Sadako**-Ringu, **Pennywise**-It, **Pinhead**-Hellraiser, **Kayako Saeki**-The Grudge, **Creeper**-Jeepers Creepers, Others will be filled as any other you wish to have the take the last few places.

There many killers and monsters to on good or evil, other killers to be on Naruto's side or not

**Carrie White**-From Carrie, **Djinn**-Wishmaster, **Critters**-from Critters, **Cujo the Dog**-From Cujo, **Leatherface**-Texas Chainsaw Massacre, **Hannibal Lecter**-Hannibal, **Jack Torrance**-The Shining, **Damien Thorn**-The Omen, **Frankenstein, Mr. Smith-**The Matrix, **Marlowe (alternatively spelt Marlow**)-30 days and night, **Leslie Vernon**-Behind The Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon, and many others.

That's all for not vote which killers to be on the rest of Naruto's side or the evil side.


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto or any horror characters to appear.**

**Chapter 4-Kyuubi's Offer.**

"**Do we have a deal?" **Kyuubi asked Freddy.

Freddy sweat dropped at first then frowns and shortly after that cursed "Damn it."

"**Well?"**

"Fine bitch we got a deal damn it working with the rebirth soul of that guy who's a fucking mommy's boy." Freddy then mumble under his breath while Kyuubi grinned at him knowing she made a good deal.

"**But first theses a special killer I want you to waken him from his coma."** Kyuubi spoke to the dream demon.

"And who that would be?" Freddy asked Kyuubi

"**I believe you have encountered him before in the past after your encounter with Mr. Voorhees his name is Michael Myers and he is here in Konoha. He has been in a coma for the past 13 years." **Kyuubi explained to Freddy.

Freddy laughed "Oh Mike I remember him."

"**Good I want to show you what happen to Mr. Myers."** She said

_**Flash back: 13 years ago in Konoha:**_

_Today in Konoha was a very strange but odd day. As for Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves Konoha today an inmate was shipped to Konoha prison last Friday on this month of October as today was October tenth._

_The inmate was shipped from American soil Minato himself have met the inmate before a few days back. The inmate was kept behind bars under tight security as on the letter that was given to him that the inmate is a mass murderer and their prison could have not hold him and they hope Konoha prison would do._

_Number 10666009 was the inmate number his name was Michael Myers, mass murderer he was killed more over then thirty people even more nobody was sure as Michael always did made sure to vanish when thing got rough. Michael was stripped from his weapons and clothed and was given his inmate clothed however, Michael's mask was strip from him as well kept somewhere in the prison where his other belonging are as well._

_It seems that Michael was in a battle before he was shipped to the land of ninja. Michael had numbers of stab and cut wounds on his arms and back. Michael was a mute from the report file on him Michael never spoke after he killed his older sister back in 1963._

_However this is 2009 Michael Myers is his sixty-two years ago this year. Being one of the elder prisoners of Konoha Michael maybe in his sixty but he sure as hell wasn't weak at all._

_Beside that fact today is the day little Naruto Uzumaki will be born from the doctor reports were that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will be born on this day of October tenth. Kushina Uzumaki will be having him in Konoha hospital around soon. Minato was stocked up on paper work then usual on normal days._

_But tonight was a very bad night for all those who lived in the land of fire._

_Kyuubi the nine tailed beast of legend was in the land of fire in a fit of rage of unknown reasons. The nine tailed beast was on it way to Konoha as the beast storm through the forest of Konoha._

_Michael in Konoha escaped from Konoha prison when the nine tailed, the prison was half destroyed when the nine tailed storm through it way to Konoha. Michael took his mask and knives, Michael saw the nine tailed beast going to the village Michael saw everyone at the prison was dead all but him. Michael made his way to Konoha following the giant tailed beast as Michael wanted to kill the nine tailed beast._

_**Konoha:**_

_The nine tailed beast made it way to Konoha half way there large number of ninjas came to stop the giant tailed beast. Michael watched from the bushes seeing what these ninja were able to do. Michael saw the small group of ninja throwing knifes and explosion tags at the giant beast seeing their weapons were no harm to the beast. Michael came at the small group of ninjas and he'd began to slaughter them using his kitchen knife slicing their throats stabbing them numberless time._

_When Minato arrived he saw the ninjas were slaughter one by one in a brutal murder in cold blood. Minato quickly side step to his right and missed being back stab by Michael Myers, Minato knew who it was the moment he saw Mike's mask._

"_It's you so you escape. This is not a good time for you to fight me I know you're a serial killer. And I know you wanna kill me but you'll have to wait pal." Michael came at Minato but Minato used Rasengan on Michael sending him ten feet away to a tree._

_Michael got up from the ground push the tree off his body Michael shook his head as blood leak from the head of his mask. Michael's body felt funny Michael legs were twitching Michael got on one knee and lift his mask half way and threw up some blood. Michael recovers moments later_

'_No way he recovers from my Rasengan?' __Minato thought to himself._

_Then suddenly Minato flash step away from Michael about ten feet away as Michael and Minato turned and saw a man who's 6 foot he look barely alive his clothed were tore he wore a hockey mask holding a large machete._

_Michael knew who this was as Michael slowly tile his head to the right as the mask man tile his head to the left._

"_An old friend of yours Myers?" Minato asks Michael._

_The mask man known as Jason Voorhees came at Michael swing his machete at Michael, Mike easily avoid Jason's swing attack and headbutt Jason back away from them. Michael walked around Jason slowly in a badass style._

_Michael came at Jason as the two killers grab one another hands and pushing their force against one another to see who the strongest leaving Minato and the rest of the ninjas to battle the nine tailed fox. Jason tosses Michael down on the ground having Michael fall on his back._

_Jason kicked Michael's left side very powerfully. Michael rolled over and quickly got back up, Jason toss his machete at Michael, Michael quickly tile his head to the left missing the machete by three inches to the face._

_Michael stabbed Jason in the heart with his kitchen knife Jason fell down to the ground as if he was killed in one blow. Jason rise up taking Michael's knife out from his heart as the two once again were in mortal combat with one another._

_However their battle was cut short when Kyuubi giant right leg stomp on the ground as the shockwave pushed Michael away about ten feet away as Jason stood his ground. Jason grabbed Michael's knife and after taking back his machete from a tree._

_Jason uses the two weapons to stab/climb the Kyuubi beast, Jason climb on top of the Kyuubi's skull and stabbed in it in the eyes twice before stabbing the Kyuubi in the skull with kitchen knife and machete. Kyuubi quickly fell to the ground it charkra leaked from it body half enter Jason's body as the area was a mist filled place of Charkra after the Kyuubi was murder by Jason Voorhees stealing Michael's killed._

_Michael was pissed after hearing the cried of the Kyuubi stolen his knife and took his kill as well._

_Jason the immortal was unstoppable, Michael was unstoppable as well but he wasn't immortal he was human as Michael never died never in his life. Michael couldn't fight back he was 62 years ago his legs were broken from being push back by the Kyuubi Michael crash into a tree and some rocks._

_Jason however he was immortal he was already dead nothing and nobody would stop him all of Konoha would fall to him as this immortal being killed and took some of the Kyuubi charkra into his body._

_Jason looked down at Michael who was trap unable to move and unarm he was helpless at this moment._

_Then suddenly Minato came out of nowhere using a summoning Jutsu which push Jason away from away from Michael and Minato as Michael watched the battle between Minato and the now revive Nine tailed fox as Jason didn't kill the beast only damage it a little as it eyes healed in seconds._

_Minato gave his life to seal the Kyuubi soul inside the body of new born son Minato took all the evil within Kyuubi into his being and gave the good into his new born son Naruto Uzumaki. Minato Namikaze fell down on the ground with a smile on his face._

_Michael was still unable to move his legs were broken he looked at Minato's lifeless body, Michael black out his mask fell off his face when he lower his head down when he black out tonight was indeed a strange night._

_Unmask and wound Michael body was taken to Hospital there that night, Michael awaken from his slumber still wound but recover to some point that Michael would walked again. Wearing hospital clothed, Michael tried to escape the hospital of Konoha but enter a room where a young woman with long red hair was in the hospital's bed in her arms was a young new born baby boy._

_Michael who was unmasked stared down at the new born. The mother was sound asleep or was she dead? Michael wasn't sure he knew from his wounds that he going to either died or goes into a coma like he did before. With a small drop of blood from his leg after stab himself in his left leg using his thump, Michael draw a strange symbol on the young new born forehead after giving the new born back to his mother right there and then. Michael finally black out as he fell down to the floor as a Nurse saw Michael on the floor, calling the other nurses and Doctors._

**End of flash back:**

Freddy smirk with delight "Mike was sure smart to do that."

"**Yes he was giving the boy half of his evil however I was able to keep that evil away from my host. I don't like this evil." **She looked the other way with a blush across her demonic fox face.

"Because Mike more evil then you." Freddy laughed

"**Shut up pizza-face."**

"Bite me bitch." Freddy once again gave Kyuubi the middle finger.

"**I want you to wake Myers up and I want you to stop your bullshit rivalry with Voorhees now that both Myers and Voorhees, pieces of they souls rest inside my host soul."**

"Fine but I'll tell you what Myers gonna be pissed to find out he got to take order from you."

"**He doesn't have a choice he mark my boy without my permission so apart of him rest within Naruto. So I control him now if doesn't do as I say he can go back to his coma for all I care."**

"Alright then see ya later big pussy." Freddy smirked at Kyuubi as the demon of dreams vanishes from Naruto's soul.

"**What a perv." **She said

**In Konoha Hospital:**

Michael Myers the infamous serial killers in the USA, it has been 13 years since he came to Konoha he too was in a coma. However Michael was clearly alive he was in a coma but he can hear very clearly for 13 years while in that coma he listened to those who speak of him or about Naruto the child that Michael had given his evil.

"How about him Lord Hokage he has been in a coma for 13 years now, he's not from our land he's a serial killer from another land." spoke of the Doctors.

"For now we will leave him be, he was under Minato and Minato's decided to keep him alive." Sarutobi said

"But Lord Minato died 13 years ago in battle." said the Doctor "And beside he's a killer don't tell me you're gonna let him live?"

"Minato maybe gone but I will respect his choices on this man, if Minato wanted this man to live his last days as an old man very well then." Sarutobi said

"Yes lord Hokage."

Meanwhile Michael heard every word from their lips, Michael Myers who is now 75 years ago his body was old and he was not as strong as he once was when he was young. Time had changed on one of the world's most dangerous man alive.

**Later that night: in Michael's head aka Dreamland.**

Michael Myers was in an unknown zone green mist was all around Michael as Michael just stay there on a small chair staring at a pumpkin with an evil smile on its face.

Then suddenly a voice spoke to Michael "Hey Mike!" Michael turned his head to the left to see Freddy who suddenly appeared before him.

Michael knew who he was and has not forgotten they first encounter. Michael just remain silence trying to his thoughts and eyes on the pumpkin as Michael was buying his time watching for Halloween to come soon so Michael can kill again.

"Hey Mike I know you can hear me asshole!" Freddy said

Again Michael remains silence until Freddy kicked the pumpkin which was sent ten feet away. Michael snap his head looking at Freddy as the Mask-killer got up taking out his kitchen knife ready to kick Freddy's ass again.

"Hold on Mike sorry to ruin your boring play time, but I got orders come on fuckhead." Freddy grabbed Michael by the shoulders as the two vanish to Naruto's soul.

**Naruto's soul:**

"Hey bitch I brought." Freddy said

Kyuubi woke up from her slumber even thought Freddy was asked to wake Michael up, this was better so Michael could understand what was going on here.

Michael looked around the place as he felt his other half somewhere inside this place, the other side of his evil resting somewhere in this place.

"**Looking for this?" **Kyuubi smiled as a small black floating fireball appeared above Freddy and Michael. Michael knew what that thing was it was his evil his other half that he gave to Naruto.

"**Listen up Myers if you want your other half you have to work for it got it?" **Michael tile his head to the right as he was confuse.

"Listen dumbass the big bitch wants you to work for her got it? If you do that she will give your other half back, you do this you can kill again alright." Freddy said

Michael was quiet for a moment then he'd nod his head slowly to agree with the deal.

"Alright then he agreed pussy." Freddy

"**Good Myers I want you to keep an eye on Naruto-kun and also his friends only kill when you feel that is a threat is near, soon my little puppet if you agreed to this even farer I shall remove the curse that drives you to murder I can make the killing stop Michael or turn you into a God of killers."**

"Hey you said you were gonna make-

"**SILENCE WORM!" **Kyuubi roared at Freddy.

Michael grabbed Freddy and rip the back of his shirt off and start drawing on Freddy's back using his knife as Freddy scream in pain "What the hell your doing Mike!"

After Myers was done the words _'__**I'll do just remove the curse.'**_

"**Done now wake up Michael Myers woken to find yourself good as new."**

**Back in the Hospital:**

It was raining heavy that night Michael was alone in his bedroom of the hospital he felt his strength returning to him as he slowly open his brown eyes. Michael right hand which bared the mark of the Thorn cursed on his right wrists. Michael ball up his right hand into a fist Michael's body felt funny for a moment his gray long hair changed to jet black, his old burned scared hands were returning back to his young 21 year old body where Michael was at his best and most powerful form.

Michael got out of bed his legs had recovered Michael felt good as new, Michael turned to the mirror that was in the hospital room he was in. Michael was surprised to see himself young after all these years something that happen something made him young again.

Michael by mistake dropped the mirror as it made the loud crashed noise which the nurses and Doctors heard from Michael's room. Michael quickly escape from the window of the hospital and ran away somewhere within the village hidden in the leaves.

Michael searched around the village still a little dizzy Michael roamed around Konoha on this raining night. Wearing the hospital outfit, his jet black long that reached to the back of his neck he needed new clothed he didn't liked the hospital clothed very much.

Michael returned to where he battle Minato and Jason at the hidden forest.

It was still raining Michael searched the area for his mask it wasn't there it was no where to be found this unset Michael very much he liked that mask very much it was his trademark.

Michael returned to Konoha there Michael went to a store and broke into the store and stole a jumpsuit that fits his sizes. Michael took a mask much like his old white mask the mask was just like it only the hair was longer _**(Think of Halloween's 6 mask.)**_

This mask would have to do for now for Michael.

Michael need a weapon a knife was the best weapon for him a normal good big ass Kitchen knife, then he would be set for killing again like the good old days.

Michael walked the streets of Konoha for awhile getting to know this place since there weren't many people outside because it was raining.

Michael and Freddy now on Naruto's side are only just the first few to join in this up coming battle in the future of Konoha.

**Next time-The Chunin exams starts!**

**Hey everyone glade you see this story on go again, the chunin exams will start on the next chapter.**

Horror Icon on Naruto's side

**Jason Voorhees** (Friday the 13th), **Freddy** (Nightmare on Elm Street), **Tiffany and Chucky** (Child Play), **Samara Morgan** (The Ring) **Jigsaw aka John**(SAW) **Ash William** (Evil Dead) **The** **Puppet's** (Puppet Master) **Michael Myers** (Halloween) **Pyramid Head** (Silent Hill) **Predator**, **Van Hellsing**, **Eve**-Species, **Matilda Dixon**-Darkness Falls. **Carrie White**-Carrie, **Djinn**-Wishmaster, **Cujo the Dog**-Cujo, **Hannibal Lecter**-Hannibal, **Leslie Vernon-**Behind the mask-The Rise of Leslie Vernon.

Evil side-

**Ghost Face**-Scream, **Dracula**-Van Hellsing(Maybe), **Zombies**, **Werewolf**, **Pumpkin head**-Pumpkin head, **Xenomorph**-Ailens, **Sadako**-Ringu, **Pennywise**-It, **Pinhead**-Hellraiser, **Kayako Saeki**-The Grudge, **Creeper**-Jeepers Creepers, **Leatherface**-Texas Chainsaw Massacre, **Marloew**-30 days and 30 nights,

There many killers and monsters to on good or evil to vote too.

**Critters**-from Critters, **Jack Torrance**-The Shining, **Damien Thorn**-The Omen, **Frankenstein, Mr. Smith-**The Matrix, **The Collector-**The Collector 2009, **The Blob**-The Blob, **The Thing**-The Thing, **The Joker**-Dark Knight, **Twoface**-Dark Knight, **The Wolfman**-Wolfman, **William Birkin**-Resident Evil 2, **Alma**-F.E.A.R, **Ethan Thomas**-Condemned 2 Bloodshot**.**

**Pairing-**

NarutoXHakuXHarem

JasonXSadako-Water love

MichaelX????-either Anko or Kurenai or Konan I think one of three can handle Michael very well.

I'm gonna give Jason and Michael some pairing, Jason need some love as he was unloved. And Sadako I think it perfect for him as I read a story that the world killers had to team up together and Jason was with Sadako. Even thought Freddy was with a older Samara, but don't worry everyone the rest of the killer will show up very soon during the Chunin exams.

Later everyone


End file.
